Every Smile
by DustTilDawn
Summary: My name is Shinjiro Aragaki. I fell in love with a girl I could never have. Sit down. Grab a drink. I want to tell you about her. She could make armies fall to their knees. She could face death and not blink an eye. She could even make robots fall in love with her, but she chose me. She gave me everything. Shinji X FeMC Warning: Dialogue in persona 3 has been changed for dramatics.
1. Fool

**A/N: For the sake of everyone's sanity, the only chapter that includes a sex scene is chapter 9 and it's not even that graphic. If you're here for the smut, please skip to or wait for chapter 9.**

Cold. Everything feels cold. Everything started feeling cold five years ago when I killed Ken's mother and started taking those damn pills. Pills that could suppress my persona, and pills that would eventually kill me. I've felt cold ever since, except for a few short months when she was with me.

Everything changed with her. I did, Akihiko did, the damn dog did. Everything.

I guess I should explain. It's the same old story. Two dumb teenagers fall in love. One of them dies. The other one spends a lifetime missing them. The end. No happy ending. No moving on. I guess it's not the same old story, huh?

Still, I'm glad I met her.

May 1

Akihiko had injured his damn ribs fighting a shadow. It was bound to happen. They were dangerous and he knew that. He knew the risks when he joined SEES, but the guy was stupid. Brothers pissed you off for being stupid.

He'd asked me to sign his papers so he could leave. When I got to the hospital, he was nowhere to be found. The man could break his ribs and then disappears into thin air like it was nothing, but I'm thankful for him disappearing that day. It was the day I first saw her.

 _Minako Arisato._

She showed up with Iori and Takeba. Two other juniors who were in SEES. It was the name of our little crime-fighting group. There were trying to find Aki but found me instead. They weren't happy about it. Iori was probably scared out of his mind. Takeba looked calm, but she was hiding behind Minako. She wouldn't admit it if you asked her though.

Minako was the first girl I ever loved. She was also a pain in the ass. I didn't know either of those things when I first looked at her. The only thing I really noticed was that she was short. I towered over her, even while hunching over.

"You..." I was going to tell her off for just being short, but she had this calm little smile on her face, like nothing I could say to her would phase her. That little smile would piss me off for a long time. Even now, I see it in my dreams.

"Never mind." I walked past them without a backwards glance. Iori jumped out of my way.

"Wh-Who was that?" Iori asked quietly when he thought I was out of the earshot. He thought wrong.

I'm Aragaki Shinjiro, and this was just the beginning.

June 6

The second time I saw her was in an alley behind Port Station. Kinky, I know.

A girl was missing from her school, Fuuka Yamagishi. She would eventually join SEES and be another pain in my ass, but a different kind. The kind that I didn't like as much.

A lot of shit had been happening at the time. A bunch of girls would go missing for a day or two and wind up in front of the school in the morning like one of the Lost. They had "apathy syndrome". It was a fancy name for people who been attacked by shadows and had given up the will to live, but that's a story for another time.

She was with Iori and Takeba again. They had decided the best spot to investigate missing girls was the shady alleyway behind a train station. I found out later that this dumb idea was Takeba's. No surprise. She seemed like the type who didn't understand danger until it was breathing down her neck. Honestly, I blamed Iori though. Who the hell brings two girls to an alleyway to pick a fight and get information? Granted, one of those girls was Minako, but even she wouldn't be able to beat down 5 people.

Actually, I take that back. She probably could do it if she was fully armed. Anyway, they were surrounded by the usual punks who hung around dark alleyways, and they weren't getting the information they wanted.

"Come on, don't be intimidated by these scum." Takeba was acting tough, but she was once again standing behind Minako.

One of the punks leaned in really close over Minako's shoulder. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought he was going to kiss her. She didn't even flinch.

"What was that?" He shouted next to her ear.

"She just called us scum." Another one laughed as they continued the charade. A couple more insults were thrown for laughs, but then it got physical. One of them punched Iori hard in the stomach.

"That's enough. They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave. Alright?" I had to step in. I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to let two girls and a helpless junior get trashed.

"Who do you think you are, dumbass? You want some too?" The punk swung at me in the middle of that sentence but I didn't bother dodging. I head-butted him directly on the nose, probably breaking it. Definitely stunning him. Critical hit. He flew a few feet and landed on his ass.

His friends looked shocked, but they still had to pretend to be tough. "You just crossed the line. You think you're going home alive?"

I turned to him, narrowing my eyes, "Wanna give it a try?" He did not. They ran off after some more trash talking, but it was mostly macho-bullshit.

After the punks left, Takeba and Iori started asking me questions, grilling me really. I told them what they wanted to know. Aki had a hero complex. After his sister died, he had a penchant for protecting weak girls. Telling the three of them what they wanted to know meant the same thing as telling him. It would save me a lot of trouble down the line.

"That's all I know." Two out of the three of them look worried. Can you guess which one didn't? Yup. She looked like she was waiting for something. But more than that, she looked... "Satisfied?"

"Thank you for saving us."

It was the only thing she'd said that night and it was a lie. She didn't need saving. She hadn't even been scared. She had said it in a sly way, with a pretty little smile just sitting on her lips. She was a demon and an angel dancing to the tune of a cheeky smile.

"...Don't come around here again."

September 2

Akihiko wouldn't leave me alone. He'd come bother me once every one of two months telling me to go back to SEES. He'd tell me about their adventures and how well they were doing like it would phase me. It hadn't. Until the day he brought her with him.

It was the third time and final time before I lost count at Hagakure Ramen. It was the first time I'd seen her without a smile on her face. Akihiko had invited me with the promise of a free bowl. I love that Ramen place. Not going to lie, I only met up with him that day because I was running low on cash and food. I was just going to listen to his speech, eat the noodles and leave. That didn't happen.

He walked in with a briefcase, my briefcase. That's what really did it. The moment he walked into that noodle place with her, he already knew I would join the team.

"The situation has changed. I'm sorry, but this time, I'm not asking." Aki, the conceited prick. "This belongs to you. We have a new enemy, persona-users like us. There's more. Ken Amada has joined our team."

I was pissed off. I was beyond pissed off. Ken Amada. He was just a kid. He was going to fight monsters, shadows that could eat a person whole. The kid who I had made mother-less had now joined the mission that I'd deserted. The very mission that had gotten his mother killed. The world was a fucked up place.

I was in it for the long haul. I didn't want to be.

Minako was standing behind Aki. Their leader. A tiny girl who wielded a giant nagatina. I'd seen her three times now, and all three times, she had dug out this raw curiosity in me. She had no reason to be there with them. She had no reason to put her life on the line and fight. I needed to know. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you fighting for?"

She didn't answer right away. Maybe she didn't know the answer at the time. "For my own sake." Her little smile had returned, as if her answer was a best-kept secret and only she knew. She blinked twice, her ruby eyes peering up at me with nothing but unmasked confidence.

"Is that so? Well, you do your thing; I'll do mine." She was tough. I could see it from the way she acted. But she was still just a girl. I would need to protect her. I wouldn't be able to when it mattered.

 **A/N: FeMC is generally characterized as this airheaded girly girl and I hate it. All the characters call her a tomboy who isn't scared of anything. She's not weak, she's not shy. She's someone who hides all her pain behind her masks. She is everything someone needs and possesses nothing of her own. This story isn't really about her though.**


	2. Fireflies

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their support, especially the reviews. It's nice to see even a few words of encouragement. I actually repeat each sentence with Shinjiro's voice actor to make sure it's something he would say. xD I will have the next chapter prepped and complete in 2 or 3 days. Thanks for reading.**

5 days. A lot happened in 5 days. I rejoined SEES, got my room back, made friends with the dog, helped the group capture a loli and figured out pretty quickly that Aki had a tiny crush on our leader. It also took her 5 days to talk to me. She asked me to go out and have dinner.

I was hiding in the corner. I liked hiding in this particular corner because it was close to the kitchen and the stairs, an easy escape if someone was going to try something shady. She tried something almost shady. Is a girl asking a guy out on a date, shady? Screw it. If she hadn't, I might not have fallen in love with her, but she did. And I fell really hard, just not that night. It took her a couple tries, really.

September 7

It was a nice night. Nothing special really. I'd noticed that she was usually the last one to come back. Everyone else liked sitting around the lounge. Aki would sometimes sit at the bar stools and read while I made him something. Minako would either walk Koromaru, spend the night out with Ken, or just disappear altogether. Tonight, I was her target.

She walked up behind me and tapped me lightly on the shoulder, her ruby eyes watching me with anticipation.

"You want something?" I wasn't the nicest guy.

"Want to go for a bite?"

I was surprised. She was pretty. I...wasn't. It was already a little weird, but I took her to Hagakure. That place never closed. I also really like ramen.

We didn't talk on the way. She didn't look awkward or uncomfortable and I couldn't really think of anything to say to her. When we got there, I told her what I thought.

"You're an odd one." She chuckled. _Ha, ha. Once. Twice_. She listened while I told her a stupid story about Aki punching me in the face. I couldn't eat because of that bastard. I'd bitten myself when he punched me. She even smiled a little when I told her it was because I called him reckless.

"Hey, don't tell Aki I said anything about him punching me, alright?"

"Why not?" Inquisitive, like a bird digging for a worm.

"If he knew I told you, he'd think I was ratting him out and trying to get him in trouble. He's a baby like that. So can you just forget I said anything?"

Giggling, "Not a word." She put her fingers to her head and fired, as if she was calling her persona. "I've forgotten already."

She ate slowly, as if waiting for me to catch up. She didn't pressure me to talk. She just smiled, and chuckled again when I could think of something funny to tell her. When I think of her now, I remember. She never laughed. She would giggle and smiled a lot, but she never laughed. I wanted to hear her laugh. The kind of laughter that could make people look at her or echoed in the halls. I didn't hear it. Not once. Not even when she was dying in my arms.

September 9

She asked me out to dinner again two days later. I tried not to smile, but I was actually really happy. I got a scary face, not many friends, but that doesn't mean I didn't want them. I let her choose the place this time, in the hopes of getting to know her better. She chose Wakatsu, one of the healthier shops on the strip.

We were talking about the team and Aki mostly. He ate like shit, nothing but meat. If only he'd learn something from the little girl that could probably bench him. The whole team could probably learn something. She was strong, too strong. None of us could ever hope to catch up.

"But your powers look like they're helping a lot too..." I said it absent-mindedly. I knew she was doing a lot of work. Most of it actually.

"I hope so..." Her smile faltered, just the tiniest bit. It almost made me want to laugh.

"You aren't confident?" I poked her lightly with my chopsticks.

She swatted them away with her own. "I am. I know that I'm strong and that we've got a good team. It's just..." She sighed, looking hard into her plate. "Everyone thinks I'm infallible, like I could never let them down. I'm just afraid you'll be relying on me one day, and I won't be able to save you." She'd started whispering. It was so quiet, I almost didn't hear her. Maybe she'd forgotten I was there. It was weird, seeing her like that. She was right though. Everyone depended on her to win the fight every time. That kinda pressure was rough.

"Listen up, moron. You're the strongest persona-user I've ever met. We know you'll be there. You don't have to worry about that. Without you, who knows where those idiots would be now?" This wasn't me trying to cheer her up. I meant every word. I believed in her. She was going to save us all, someday. She'd done it yesterday.

"They'd probably still be in Thebel," She said jokingly, giggling as she did. _He, he. Two. Would I ever make it to three? Four?_

I laughed with her, but more out of relief than actual humor. Her joke was a pretty bad one because it was true. Without her, it wasn't likely that the others would've gotten very far. She brought more than just courage to the team, she brought strength.

"Arisato. When it gets tough out there, remember that you're not alone. We've got your back. I'll protect you."

She blinked twice in surprise, but then she smiled, and it looked almost...sad. "I'll never let any of you get hurt." She answered softly.

That night, I'd learned three things about her: She liked to eat healthy, she liked to close her eyes when she really smiled, and she was very afraid of losing.

Aki learned about the pills the day after. I had to use them to save Chidori from being strangled. Medea had gone berserk, trying to kill her. I hadn't touched those pills since I'd rejoined SEES. Using them meant I couldn't use my persona, which meant I'd be letting everyone down. Kind of pointless if I used them while fighting in Tartarus, but Aki didn't listen. He punched me square in the face. I wasn't angry about it. I couldn't really care less. After all, he punched me in the face at least once a week, and this time, I deserved it. I usually did deserve it.

September 11

I took her back to Wakatsu. She'd told me she liked the meals and it was a healthier choice than ramen. It was healthier than most of what everyone else ate. It came to me when I was with her last time. Those guys in the dorm all ate like trash. That was the kinda shit that made me worry but when I told her about it, all she could do was tease me.

"You're so kind-hearted." Her voice was so soft, like a pillow, or her hair. She was teasing me.

I couldn't look at her. I wouldn't. "...Don't be stupid."

I told her to help me make sure those guys were eating right. I even made her promise to remind them twice, every night. They wouldn't listen to me but they'd definitely listen to her. All I had to do now was make her listen to me.

"I have a very good memory, senpai. You don't have to keep saying it." She giggled before donning a solemn face and holding up three fingers on her left hand. "I promise to remind them every night or I shall die in my sleep without any loved ones around me."

"Good... Now you have to do it, or we're all screwed." I looked over at her plate. It was empty except for a small stack of green bell peppers. "You're going to eat all those veggies right?"

"Mhm..." She nodded while scarfing down her food. A weaker person would've choked. She jammed it down with half a glass of water. We left soon after.

"You have some controlling habits, senpai." We were very close to the dorms when she randomly pointed this out.

"I'm not controlling. You're the leader. You need to set a good example for the rest of your team."

"Maybe if you were the leader then they'd eat healthier." She hunched over a little to smile to my face. I pulled my beanie a little lower, avoiding her glance.

"Nah... Don't be stupid. I'm not a leader. I'm more of a behind-the-scenes kinda guy."

"I'm also a behind-the-scenes kind of girl. They made me the leader anyway."

"You? No shit, could've fooled me."

She chuckled just once but didn't respond. I was losing progress _._ We walked home in silence the rest of the way but it was comfortable. I could see her ponytail bob in rhythm with the bounce of her steps. I'd spend a lot of time in the next couple weeks looking at the back of her head. She was short. She was always the first one to charge into a fight or run up the stairs. I was always behind her.

The lounge was empty when we got home. It was pretty late, not quite midnight, but too late to go on an operation. I walked her up the steps, but left her on the second floor. She still had two flights of stairs to climb.

"Goodnight… Aragaki-senpai." It was the first time she had used my name. My head snapped to look in her direction. She was watching me with that iconic little smile on her face. Her eyes were red like fire, and shimmered with it too. They could suck a person in and burn them to a crisp. People could fall in love with those eyes and forget that red existed in any other shade. Me? I was like a lost dog. Captivated by the light. Afraid to get burned. I was screwed.


	3. Folly

I was always a loner. There was Aki but he'd always been popular. He was good-looking and his coldness came off as mysterious whereas I came off as an asshole. Minako was the first girl to ask me to go out with her or show any real interest in me as a person. It felt different, it felt good.

Before she came around, I was like a lost dog. I didn't have a home, had one friend and hung around people I hated. I was slowly killing myself through guilt and the end felt like it couldn't come fast enough. When this whole thing started, she gave me something I haven't felt before and haven't felt since.

It was the feeling of being wanted.

September 12

She kept inviting me out for dinner. It made me happy that she had chosen me over Aki, and even the dog. If it were my choice, I would've picked the dog.

Tonight was a mess. I was going to take her to Paulownia mall. Maybe take her for a walk or something, but what happened was better. I saw her smile. A real one this time. She smiled like she didn't have a care in the world.

And it was all because of Fuuka.

The girl was trying to make beef stroganoff. She didn't use any oil, she poured in half a bottle of red wine, and she found the fattiest beef cutlet in the world. It was a disaster before it even started. I didn't even know where to begin.

"Arisato..." She turned to look at me with her coy and expectant smile. "You okay if we have this for dinner?"

She was practically jumping. "Actually, I'm really happy!"

That made me laugh. If cooking was all I needed to make her happy, I could cook everyday for her. Only her and the dog though. The rest of them didn't get a cut. "Don't get your hopes up."

I spent the rest of the night yelling at Fuuka and working on the beef stroganoff. The girl was a mess. The ingredients were almost okay though. The beef was still too fatty.

Three plates: One for me, Fuuka, and Minako. I couldn't look at her when I put the plates down. She was too happy.

"...Just shut it and eat up before it gets cold."

"Thank you for the food!" She didn't waste any time before digging in. One bite and her face practically melted. She was squealing into the table. "I feel so lucky..."

"Y-You're just exaggerating..." She wasn't. She was the first one done and demanded more. I gave her half of mine.

After dinner, Fuuka opted for the dishes, leaving the two of us alone, but only after making me promise to teach her how to make something else. The girls in this dorm all loved to push me around, but Minako more than the rest.

"Make enough for everybody." It didn't sound like a command, but she said it like one. Typical, and with that damnable smile on her face.

"You mean treat them all to a dinner?" I didn't really want to. "That's pushing it."

But they needed it. The lot of them ate like pigs. "But you got a point. Well, we'll talk about this some other time. I'm gonna go check on Fuuka." I could hear glass and china breaking as I finished my sentence.

"...Too late." She giggled as we helped Fuuka clean up.

"I'm sorry Aragaki senpai. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Fuuka hadn't stopped apologizing at all that night. Minako had left early to sleep, leaving me alone with Fuuka to wash the dishes.

"Yeah well, then stay out of the kitchen when I'm not around. And be more careful with the dishes! Mitsuru spends a fortune on them." I grumbled.

"I didn't just mean the dishes. I...meant, that you..and Minako-chan. I-I'm sorry I ruined your night together." Fuuka was red. She hid her face behind a plate.

I fumbled with the plate myself, nearly dropping it. Fuuka screamed as I caught it with my foot. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Don't say that ever again."

"I won't tell anyone." She put the plate down, on the drying rack, laughing quietly. "But I think you need to work harder. She has a lot of friends at school, and a lot of them are boys."

"Wash the rest of the dishes yourself." I pulled my beanie lower and walked away. She was being a pain.

"She likes that cafe at Paulownia mall!" Fuuka's laughter followed me up the stairs.

September 14

I took her to the cafe. She looked flabbergasted when we talked in. Had Fuuka lied to me? She had.

"Uh...What do you want?"

"Tea." She recovered quickly, her tiny smile masking her confusion.

"Tea has always been such a girly drink." I ordered one for her. I didn't think she'd like tea. She actually wasn't very girly at all. She didn't have many clothes, and she didn't seem to care that her skirt showed her underwear when she was jumping around while fighting. Nope, she was a definite tomboy.

The thought made me laugh which then made me cough violently. Several of the people nearest us turned to look at me before turning away quickly. One of two moved from their seats.

"Are you all right?" She wrapped her hands around my free one, concern-written all over her face. I'd been coughing pretty hard into my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I almost laughed at the irony. "It's not contagious, so don't worry. It happens once in a while, and that's why I try not to come to these kinds of places that often."

"Is the cafe making you cough?"

"Hell no." What a funny question. Who thinks of something like that? Who the hell coughs just because they're sitting in a cafe? I actually did smile. "I feel bad for the workers here if there's someone like me sitting here coughing all the time. I had something I needed to buy today. Ground coffee. Make sure I don't forget to buy some on the way out."

"What are you going to use it for?" Her smile had returned, but she didn't let go of my hand.

"For cooking." I looked away. It was a little embarrassing. "You're the one who brought it up. You said that stuff about treating the guys from the dorm..."

"I'll help out too." I could hear the smile in her voice. I could feel her calloused thumbs rubbing the top of my hand. I didn't pull away.

"No, it's alright."

"Why don't you want me to help?" She'd let go of my hand, scooting a little further away. I'd have laughed if it weren't for the fact that I'd already started missing her touch. "...Don't get all offended. It's not that I don't trust your cooking skills. It's just...how do I put it...You won't be able to enjoy it if you help out. We'll do it once I decide on what I'm gonna service."

"It doesn't matter what you service. I'm sure it'll taste wonderful." She responded, her smile returning.

I responded with one of my own. "Remember, even if it tastes awful, you better be responsible and tell everyone it's great."

She giggled a bit more. "Even if it tastes like Fuuka's cooking, I promise I'll eat it all."

I did laugh. "That might actually kill you."

She seemed like she was holding back a giggle. "I'll die happy knowing you spent all that time cooking for me."

It was too embarrassing. I couldn't stand being in this cute little place surrounded by couples anymore. "...Should we get going? They'll worry if you're out too late."

"Sure, just give me a minute." She walked to the counter, and returned a few minutes later with a medium-sized bag. "The ground coffee senpai."

I thanked her quickly. I'd completely forgotten. "You're a little dense, senpai." She giggled again, as she ran ahead of me.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Home." A soft giggle, "And next time, you don't need to take me to the cafe if it makes you uncomfortable. I like Hagakure and Wakatsu just as much when I'm with you." She winked. Her ruby eyes glowed with triumphant glee.


	4. Form

This is when things started to change. I don't know if it was because she'd changed or I had. Before this, we could spend hours just walking together without saying a word. She could disappear without a trace and I wouldn't wonder where she was. Not anymore.

I don't know how, but she'd wormed her way into my heart without me knowing. She'd knocked on my doors, and without my knowledge, I'd let her in. She didn't make a mess of it. She just walked in and took a seat in a room that I didn't know had been made for her.

Day and night, I would see her face. I would look in her direction and wonder if she saw me too. I would watch her during volleyball practice from the roof and wonder if she noticed the people watching her. I wondered if she cared. At night, I'd imagine her face and wonder what she was doing. I'd wonder where she was going or who she was talking to.

I'd tell her a story or a joke, realize it was stupid, and then tell her to forget it. It was funny to her, but I was a mess. I'd remember something I'd want to tell her and forget the whole thing the moment I looked into her eyes. I'd buy her something and then return it an hour later because I was afraid she wouldn't want it. She was driving me insane without even looking at me.

September 15

I was going to spend the night with the dog. I liked dogs, Koromaru more than the others. He was smart, probably even smarter than Aki. He was also a pretty good dog. He liked the food I made him. I walked him once or twice a week. She only came with us once.

"So..." It was the first time we did this together, going somewhere outside and not eating.

"So?" She smiled, sly and mischievous. "It's not like you to be so hesitant, senpai."

"...Moron. I'm not being hesitant." I dragged my beanie lower down on my face. "I've just never been out like this with you."

"Yes, you have. Plenty of times. We've gone to get coffee, and dinner. I've seen you walking home with Sanada senpai. It's just normally, we're not with Koromaru." She reached down to pet him softly on the head. The damn dog looked like he was in heaven.

The moment we made it to the shrine the dog ran off. He always did that when we made it there. He loved it, his old home, and the place where he lost the old priest. I could understand that. I still visited the station when I got the chance.

"What are you listening to?" She wore her headphones everywhere, normally around her neck. They weren't bulky, like the ones people put over their head. They were kinda small, with a curved hook that went around the ear and a pad that covered her ears. I'd never seen anyone else wear anything like it.

"Hmm...? I don't think you'd know it. Want to try listening?" She didn't wait for an answer. She took one of the speaker and planted it next to my ear. There weren't any words, just a combination of piano and strings. "Want to dance with me?"

"Wh-What? No. Don't be stupid. I don't dance."

"Come on, I'll teach you." She dragged me up, pulling with both arms. She moved both my hands onto her hips before placing her on hands on my shoulders. "Just listen to the music and move your feet a little. It's not too hard." She smiled up at me. I just watched my feet, afraid to step on her.

The song wasn't a very long one. It was a maybe a minute or two, but it felt like an hour. Just the two of us, swaying in time with the music. We didn't move around very much but it was nice, just holding her in my arms. She was so small.

"The song is called 花水月. It means flower, water, and moon in Chinese."

It wasn't a bad tune. It sounded a little sad, actually. Kind of like losing a bowl of ramen but still walking away with a piece of meat.

When the song ended, she didn't let go. Her arms were still wrapped around my neck but she wasn't looking at me. She was staring at the moon, far behind me. It hadn't been like this before. When it was quiet, we could stay that way. No one would say anything, and it'd both be okay. It didn't feel like that anymore. I wanted to hear her voice. I wanted to know more about her.

"I don't like the look of that weather. Seems like a storm's coming." My awkwardness had reduced me to talking about the weather. A safe topic, but a boring one.

"A typhoon is supposed to hit us in a few days. I wonder if we'll be locked in."Koromaru seemed to be having fun digging at something in the bushes. At least one of us is comfortable.

"Well, what happens, happens."

"How pessimistic. Don't you have any plans?"

"I...Not, really." That wasn't a complete lie. I'd thought she might want to spend time together the next night, but it would be a little hard if we were stuck in the dorm. Especially with Fuuka watching our every move.

"Well, I do. I wanted to go to the movies with someone. I guess we won't have the chance now." Her eyes were still looking far away, whimsical.

I didn't answer. I didn't have the guts to. Who was this someone? Who was she going to the movies with? I kept thinking it was one of those guys from school Fuuka kept talking about. I could feel the jealousy rearing its ugly head from the pit of my stomach. It almost made me punch the fence. This was probably what Aki felt like all the time.

She let go of me suddenly, walking back a few paces. Her expression was unreadable. "Let's go." Koromaru dragged us home.

September 16

I was annoyed out of my mind. She got home pretty late on average, but I was already in the kitchen getting things ready. I'd decided to make the big feast tonight to clear my head about this guy and this movie and whoever the hell else she was hanging out with, but she wasn't home. She was probably out with him right now. .

The moment she walked past me, I stopped her. "You'd better not go anywhere, all right? Just be patient and wait about an hour. Tell the other guys that too."

"What's going on?" She tilted her head a bit like a bird, an inquisitive smile resting on her face.

"I'm making dinner tonight. It's the big one."

"Oh really..." Her eyes sparkled as you stuck her head around the corner. "What are you making?"

I couldn't help but smile at her reaction. "It's a secret. Just sit down and look forward to it."

I called Fuuka into the kitchen and we got to work. Minako watched from the door, her lips curved into that infamous half-moon grin.

"I've already gotten everything ready beforehand like I taught you to do last time." We got to work. Fuuka was a mess. I had to keep looking at her to make sure she wasn't ruining anything while I watching the fire and the food.

"I'll help too." Minako called at us. Fuuka had ruined the eggs I wanted her to separate. It was looking grim.

"Nah, stay put. It's way too crowded over here. Sides, we're trying to keep it a secret." I was grinning. I only grinned when I was around her. She had that effect people. It was definitely working on me.

Fuuka apologized to her quickly while I kicked her out. Back to work. Fuuka kept making mistakes but she didn't destroy anything. Everyone else came down for a look at some point except Ken. Aki was being a pain, but Minako, the leader that she was, completely diffused the situation without even trying.

"So whose hungry?!" She clapped her hands a few times, grabbing everyone's attention to set the table. It took a little more than 2 hours, but it was worth it. Almost enough to make a grown man cry. By the time everything was set, there were 14 dishes on the table and an extra small one for the dog, who was already in a chair.

Fuuka and Aki grabbed Mitsuru and Ken, and everyone was gathered. The onlookers stared with exuberance. Aki didn't say a word. He was too busy jamming food into his mouth. Even Ken ate some. 2 hours for a pack of kids to have a nice meal. I had no regrets.

There was leftovers, probably enough for breakfast tomorrow, but that wasn't a big deal. Everyone helped clean up before going back to their rooms, chirping away about the quality of the food. Minako sat by herself in the lounge, sipping on a cup of tea. "Looks like everyone enjoyed it." I said quietly, moving over to sit next to her.

"It was a lot of fun." She said quietly. Her eyes were closed, a small satisfied smile played at her lips. She leaned her head onto my arm, the top of her head almost hitting my shoulder. "Let's do it again some time."

I almost had another coughing fit. I laughed to cover it up. After all that hard work, all she could do was tell me to do it again. This moment was more than worth it though. Seeing those idiots smile was also a pretty good reward. "If the opportunity comes up."

She was something else. Only she could have thought of making dinner like this. Dinner for them. "If you hadn't brought up the idea I probably would've never done something like this." She made everything seem so easy. "It was so simple... I thought, and all I had to do was do it..."

"Senpai...Do you-" She never finished her question, and to this day I don't know what she wanted to ask me. She was interrupted by my incessant coughing. I couldn't stop for a few seconds, the cold was choking me.

She turned toward me to hold my hand quickly. "Are you okay? Should I get you something?"

"I'm okay. Remember this conversation. I wanna finish it later. Today really tired me out. I'm gonna go to bed. You should head off to bed too."

She let go immediately, as if my hand had stung her. "Good night, Aragaki-senpai."

I looked at her for a minute, really soaking in the details. She was wearing a scarf, and she was watching me with a small smile, but it didn't look like she really saw me. It didn't seem like she was quite meeting my eyes. She was hiding something, but I didn't ask her what. I'll never have the chance now. "...Night."

 **A/N: Forgive me for the chapters being out of order. I'm not completely sure what happened and I had a hard time founding my original copy for the chapters. I have since fixed everything up to chapter 9. Thank you for your patience.**


	5. Foreshadow

We weren't normal teenagers. Life and death hung in the balance around every corner. We fought with our lives on the line. I knew I was going to die. The cold reminded me every minute. I could feel it seeping into my bones and freezing the marrow into something that would break. The cold was a poison, and it ate away at everything.

I didn't think she would be the one to go. I didn't think she would die first. I was old. I was sick. I was weak. She was none of those things. She was a miracle.

September 18 

When I woke up that morning the sky was gray. The typhoon was coming. Remember? I talked about that the other night when I went out with her and the dog. I took Koromaru out again for a walk early in the morning, while getting some groceries. When I got back, everyone was home from school except for Minako. God knows what she was doing that day, but she didn't make it home before the storm hit.

Every inch of her was covered in water by the time she'd walked through the door. Iori got to her first.

"You weren't quick enough, huh?"

 _No shit, Sherlock._ The girl was shivering, her teeth chattering. She needed to get some bed rest but everyone else was just crowding around her giving her a news report.

"So how are you gonna spend your break?" Iori asked her. I pricked my ears to the question despite my annoyance.

"I have plans," she answered. That little smile on her face. It was the first time that smile had annoyed me. It was also the first time I'd realized that she used it as a way of hiding how she felt. She was shivering, had heavy bags under her eyes, and was being denied a hot shower by a bunch of idiots trying to make conversation she probably didn't even want. She should have been yelling at them to get out of her way, but she was indulging their insanity. I was too stunned to even acknowledge the fact that she had plans with someone.

Every inch of her was soaked with fatigue. I could smell it in the air. See it on her clothes. Hear it in her voice. How could everyone else have been oblivious as they talked around her. She'd barely said a sentence since she'd walked in. Maybe she saw me looking at her, because she stared straight at me and smiled. She put her fingers in front of her lips, tapping twice. _Shhh...It's okay._

A behind-the-scenes girl? Yeah, right. I kept my mouth shut. The group kept going on and on about their plans for the long weekend. It took a while but Ken finally decided to go back to his room and everyone else dispersed. She slept for 2 days.

Aegis watched her at night. The robot thought no one would notice, but I saw her when I went to go check on her the first night. She stayed all night like some sort of creep. I wasn't much better.

The day after the typhoon hit, she didn't come downstairs at all. Aki seemed worried about her, and sent Fuuka up to check on her. When she ran back down, her face was stricken. "Minako... She...She's sick!"

"She's what?" I couldn't believe my ears. It looked like no one else could either. The girl was a machine. She had perfect grades, was at the top of her class, in 4 clubs, the library committee, and the student council. Combined with the fact that she could probably handle an entire block of Tartarus by herself, it didn't seem possible that she could ever be tired or sick.

"What are we going to do?!" Fuuka was panicking. She looked about ready to cry.

Mitsuru called everyone back to order. "It would be unwise to go to Tartarus without her. The situation is not dire. The next couple days are holidays so she'll stay in bed and rest. Yamagishi will keep an eye on the Lost and Tartarus. Takeba and Akihiko will take over the duties of walking Koromaru. Iori will continue to watch over the patient in the hospital. Aegis and I will take turns keeping an eye on her and making sure she's resting. Is everything clear?"

Everyone nodded silently. She'd seemed to skip over me in her duties, but I'd already had something planned. I was needed in the kitchen.

It's a well-known fact that the sick still needed to eat. She would need three healthy meals a day if she was going to get better. I got to work. An hour later, I was knocking on her door. Mitsuru answered. "Shinjiro? What do you need?"

"I made her some food. I can take over watching her for now." Mitsuru took a step back in shock.

"What? Are you certain?" I nodded, and something clicked in her head because she nodded quickly and gave me a warm smile. "Then take good care of her Shinjiro."

I almost wanted to stop her and tell her it wasn't what she was probably thinking, but what was the point? It was exactly what she thought.

Minako's room was bright. There was a little sink and a little fridge in the corner. A desk that held her backpack and notebooks for school stood beneath the window. She was being squished under a million sheets, her hair a fan on the pillow. I'd never seen her without the ponytail, and she looked strange: younger.

"Look at you, idiot. Getting sick, and making everyone else worry." I set the bowl down on her nightstand, watching her face. "Now I have to come in here and take care of you. Do you know how much trouble you're causing?"

"No..." She mumbled. Her lips were cracked; her face pale. I've never seen her look more unattractive, but in that second, I was captivated.

"What...?"

"Minato..."

The name had made my blood run cold. Minato. I should've known back then, but it never occurred to me. I was too jealous to see reason, too blinded to think clearly. I just kept thinking she was with some other guy and it pissed me off. It didn't really matter who he was. It just bothered me that she would dream of someone, and that someone wasn't me. It hurt like hell.

"Minato...Don't leave me." Thinking back I acted like a kid. It wasn't important who she was talking about. She was sick. I had a job to do. I fed her the soup slowly, pulling her head into my lap. She seemed to resist at first, but she swallowed it soon after. When the bowl was empty I moved her gently back onto her pillow.

I made her more soup a few hours later but she didn't say anything else. Her face looked like it was convoluted in pain. I kept wondering what she was dreaming about and how could I help her. I wanted to protect her from these nightmares that I didn't understand. But more than anything, I wanted to know Minato was. It clawed at me.

The next morning Aegis told everyone that she still hadn't woken up. I made her something early. No one else was awake. When I came back downstairs, I noticed Fuuka sitting in the lounge, watching TV.

"Hey."

"Sen-senapai!" She jolted a little when she realized I was talking to her. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know a guy named Minato at your school?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I...I don't think so. You'd have better luck asking Yukari since she knows more people."

I wasn't a gambling man. But the school wasn't very big. If Fuuka didn't know him, then he probably wasn't at school. Then who was he? "Have you seen Minako with any strange guys?

She smiled, a wide toothy grin with all the subtly of a raging Akihiko. I shouldn't have asked. "Yes. She spends time with this french exchange student, Hidetoshi at student council, this young man at the shrine, a foreign man in a blue uniform, Aki says he's seen her with two men at the club, and some old business man at the mall."

I sighed. "Jeez... Why does she surround herself with weird-sounding people like that? People will get the wrong idea."

Fuuka laughed. "Do you think she'd doing anything with them?"

"I...No, of course not." Minato. Which one was Minato? "I don't think she's like that."

"I don't think so either, senpai. How is she?"

I looked at the ceiling, imagining the place where her room was. She still hadn't woken up. "I think she's getting better."

I wasn't lying. That night, her face had relaxed and color had returned. "You idiot... Everyone is worried about you. We all want you to wake up soon, you know. You'll probably wake up tomorrow morning and not even remember what we did. That sounded dirty. You know, you're always smiling but I can never tell when you're faking it. You act like this bubbly girl who doesn't care about anything, but it's not real, right? You're thinking and worrying about someone right now too...Who is it? Who do you want to see?"

"Senpai...?" She whispered. I fell out of my chair. I thought she'd woken up and heard me. I didn't dare move for a few seconds but she didn't say anything else. She wasn't going to do anything. She was still asleep. Senpai. She could've been calling for anyone. For me. Or for Aki. Maybe even Mitsuru or one of her freaky friends.

A flood of emotions hit my chest in succession: Fear, relief, pain, jealousy, and the final one in Pandora's box: Hope. Maybe, just maybe she felt the same way about me as I did about her.

She woke up the next morning.

September 22

She was panting, her body struggling to hold up her nagatina. She'd just gotten better the day before and she'd already thrown herself back into the fight. She was shaking and sweating at the same time but that infuriating smile was still on her face. "Let's keep going."

"Chu Chulainn!"

"Seth!"

"Quetzacoatl!"

No one stopped her. We all should have. She was tired. Persona after persona, floor after floor, battle after battle, not once did she slow down. Koromaru whimpered, licking her calloused hands. She winced but her face still held that damn smile. It almost made me want to slap her. Thinking about it now, I should've slapped her. Knocked her out and dragged her back home.

Fuuka's voice sounded in our ears, "It looks like you can't go any further. Please come back immediately."

"Thank you Yamagishi. We'll be returning now." Mitsuru responded. She was the first to go back, leaving the three of us by ourselves. Koromaru refused to leave her side.

This block of Tartarus was weird, with a disco-looking glow and funky colors. It gave me a headache. Minako was kneeling on the floor close to the stairs. She seemed to be picking something up. I couldn't help myself. "...What are you doing?"

"It's nothing, senpai. Just looking at a story."

"A story, huh? We don't have time for stupid stuff like that." What a strange girl. I grabbed the dog with one arm, and started dragging her with the other. It was time to go.

"You don't have to hold my hand, senpai. I know the way to the access point."

"Shut up. You're wasting time." I was blushing, but she didn't need to know that. My coat did a lot more than keep me warm.

"Forgive me for wasting your time Shinjiro-san." This damn girl. This damn girl and her infuriating smile. I could imagine it on her face without even turning around, not that I wanted to. I was red as a tomato and she was being cheeky. I swore up a storm that night and fell asleep to a whisper of her name.


	6. Free

**A/N: I'd like to thank that guest for telling me the chapters were out of order. They have thus, been fixed thoroughly.**

* * *

I think all people are lonely. We all want someone to be with us and laugh with us. To cry with us and sing with us or watch a stupid dog movie. It doesn't really matter. We just don't want to be alone. I didn't. She probably didn't either, but she never said anything.

Have you ever looked at someone and just thought: Holy shit! They look really depressed! Yeah? Well, that guy was Aki. That guy looks like crap a lot of the time. Me? I was angry. Minako was the happy one. Deep down though, we were something different. Deep down, Aki was always angry at himself. I was the mopey one, and Minako was lonely. What's the difference between the last two? Well, I was a loser, but I wasn't lonely. I knew I had Aki, and I knew if shit ever hit the fan, he'd be there. Minako didn't have someone like that. She didn't have anyone who she wanted to have die by her side. She was the loneliest person ever but she never said anything.

You're starting to see my problem, right? I'm not the smartest guy. I don't really get anything until someone says it. And she never said it. She'd just smile, and pretend it was okay. That worked for a while. It worked until it didn't.

September 23

She asked me to go with her to the film festival. I'd never gone before. Didn't have money when I was younger, and when I finally did have get money, I didn't see a point. It was different with her.

It was really crowded. A lot of girls had dragged their boyfriends to watch The Incredible Pet Stories Pt 2. I hadn't seen part one, but I liked animals. Maybe she knew that.

"I think you'll like this movie, I heard it's really great." She'd brought her headphones with her, which was really weird. They bounced around her chest when she walked. Who brings headphones to see a movie?

"Are we...really watching this?"

She paused for a minute and I could see a bit of nervousness carve itself into her features. It was so strange seeing something so different on her face. I almost asked her if she wanted to go home. She wasn't having any of that though. She was dead set on hiding any part of herself that could be considered weak, "Of course. This movie is a huge hit right now. I can't wait to see it."

"Well...If this is what you really want, I guess I'm game too." I actually was worried about her. I'd always pegged her for the horror or action type. I couldn't really imagine her liking a sappy animal movie, but I was really excited.

The movie was an hour long. It was amazing. A dog lost his life trying to save his master from falling down the river. He'd been so brave. His little paws kept hitting the water before he was washed away. He'd lost all his energy trying to keep his human safe so he couldn't make it back to shore. I actually bought the DVD a couple months later. Koromaru still watches it with me sometimes.

She reached over to hold my hand. There was a genuinely sad smile on her face. "It's okay Aragaki-senpai. You can cry. I won't laugh at you."

It hit me like a wall of bricks. That night at the shrine. She'd told me she wanted to go to the movies with someone. She was talking about me. She had been planning to go with me, and I'd gotten jealous over nothing.

I couldn't stand it. "I...gotta go."

September 25

The next couple of days were brutal. Everyone was watching me like a hawk. I was normally the guy in the backdrop. The guy no one paid attention to until it was too late. Nothing special, just a well-rounded back row kinda guy. Things hadn't been like that since the "big dinner". Everyone had things they wanted from me now.

I couldn't even stand in front of the kitchen anymore. Even if I looked in that general direction, they all had this face like I was going to pull a rabbit out of a hat. It was a giant pain.

"I have my hopes up, too." Minako said cheerily. We were walking around the dorm, not really heading in any direction. It was just one step in front of the other. Walking around in little squares. Her eyes were pulled wide like Koromaru's before dinner. She'd stretched her arms down, so she was kinda begging me with the stop of her head. Part of her was probably serious, but she never asked anything. Didn't take it for granted that I could pull miracles out of my saucepan.

I laughed. "Don't look at me like that. Just be happy I did it once."

"You expect humans to get a taste of the god's wine, and not come back for more? That's madness!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, giggling soon after.

I ruffled her hair. It was fun to mess up her ponytail. "You think it's funny, don't you? Them hounding me like that. You're probably the one having the most fun."

"Mmmm...It is pretty funny. Everyone had a good time. It's a great memory." She was looking up at the sky, a weird smile on her face. What was she thinking about?

"Well...Nothing wrong with good memories. The two kids back at the dorm needs them."

She stopped walking, turning to look at me. "Two?"

"Aki, and Ken. One big kid, one tiny kid." I stopped too. "Did you have fun that night?"

"Mhm. All thanks to you." She kept walking, turning her eyes back to the sky. I could never tell what she was thinking. It was like talking to an 8-ball.

"All I did was cook. If you had fun, it was because of everyone else."

"You're an important part of our group, Aragaki senpai. I wish you'd realize that." The moon was reflected on her eyes. Yellow on red like dusk. It was so beautiful, and so sad. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve any of it: her time, her love.

"Are you...happy...with me? Shouldn't you be with the others? Won't you be happier with them?"

"I'm the happiest when I'm with you." No hesitation. No tears.

"I...Why...? What can I give you that others can't?"

"Someone very important to me once told me that it's a precious gift to understand what guides me. You have showed me what it is that guides me. You've made me understand what it is I'm living for." Her eyes were hard, hard and really sad. There was still so much she wasn't telling me. That she would never tell me.

"What are you living for?" It seemed like the right question to ask at the time. Now that I can look back on it, I think it was the right question, but she was the wrong person. I shouldn't have asked her.

"I live so that others won't feel so alone."

September 26

I was waiting for her near the kitchen. I'd been avoiding that spot for a few days but this was it. I wasn't running anymore. It was the best spot to be without other people watching me. I wanted to wait for her. We needed to talk. She walked in late, as usual, but the moment she came close I stopped her.

"You mind coming with me somewhere?"

"I...No. Of course not." She looked a little startled at first, but she masked it quickly. I nearly dragged her out the door. We were going to Port Island Station, the place where it all began. The place where I killed Ken's mom.

"...Here we are again." I turned to look at her. Her usual smile was nowhere to be found.

"Junpei, Yukari, and I came here a few months ago. Before we met Fuuka." She began slowly.

"You're right. I met you here too... Back then I never imagined that I'd go back there."

"To SEES." She didn't say it like a question but I nodded.

She paused for a moment, as if looking for the right response. "I'm glad you came back." She decided, quietly.

I laughed self-deprecatingly and shrugged. "I doubt that I'm bringing that much to the team, though."

She shook her head slowly, her hair slapping her slightly on the cheek. "Our team is like the sky. Everyone brings something different. Yukari and Fuka are like a pair of birds, Junpei the clouds, Sanada-senpai brings the stars, and you the moon." I laughed again, but it died quickly.

"You're... a pain." I sighed. I couldn't look at her. She was amazing, and I was in love. I didn't deserve her. "You keep messing things up for me...I keep thinking that my life is the way it's supposed to be but..."

"But what?" But every time I look at you, it's not enough. I want more time. I want to live. I want to be with you. And I can't.

I sighed. "You make me want to be something more than what I am."

"You already have everything that matters."

"No I don't!" I was shouting. I hadn't checked my temper and I lost it. She stared at me. No smile, no fear. All wonder. "I'm sorry for yelling."

She didn't respond. Her eyes were looking for something somewhere on my face. I don't know what. When she started up again, it was slow. "Once upon a time, a boy woke up alone on a bridge." A story. "No matter how long he called, no one answered him. He was alone. The ones he loved had flown away. All around him was death. Death and lost time."

"Minako, what are you trying to say?"

"You're here right now. That's the important thing. That's the only thing that matters.

"You've got other friends who want to be with you. They will be with you." I mumbled. "Not me. Not forever." I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"They're not you." She slipped her hand into mine, and I nearly jumped back. I didn't think she'd heard me. I didn't think she'd do something so freaky and out of place. I didn't think she could do this to me. She had the courage of an army.

I pulled my hand out of her grip. "Can you...forget about what I said tonight?"

Pain. I saw it, but only for a second. It was gone as fast as one of her personas. She'd pushed me out again. Just like I'd just done to her. Her mask was back up, as was her perfected little smile. "Okay."

I tried my best to fix the situation and smiled, "...Hey. C'mon. I'll buy you some ice cream. It'll make you feel better."

"Okay."


	7. Fracture

I thought giving up was the right choice. I thought if I left her alone, it'd be easier on her. I thought it'd be easier on me. I was wrong on both sides. It nearly killed me, and it just hurt her. She didn't want to be alone, and now the one whose alone is me.

Part of me didn't think I'd be able to let her go. It told me that all this pushing and shoving would be pointless. It said that after a few minutes, hours, days, I'd eventually run back to her. I don't know if I could've stayed away because she never let me go. She kept dragging me back to her, kicking and screaming. Is that kind of relationship healthy? Can anyone live on a relationship full of death and fear? I sure as hell tried.

Setember 28

I'd made up my mind. It had been two days since that night in the alley. I couldn't do this with her anymore. It was wrong. I was a walking corpse and she was the embodiment of life. I'd started to go to school again so I could see who she spent time with. I know it sounds like I'm a stalker, but it wasn't really like that. I just wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know what she was like without me. Fuuka had been right. She had a lot of friends, some female; some male.

She deserved someone better than me, but I just wasn't ready to let her go. I always told myself one more night or one more conversation and that would be the end. On this night, I meant it.

She came up to me as usual. I made her sit down at the bar, away from the lounge and prying eyes. I wanted that night to belong to just the two of us. No one else.

"C'mon, say something." I didn't want to hear myself talk. Tonight, all I wanted was to hear her voice.

"What do you want to talk about?" She sounded cheerful. She had that smile that I loathed and loved.

"Anything. Tell me something fun."

"Hmm..." She tapped her lips, her eyebrows knitted together in thought. She was probably just pretending to think. "Did you know the cameras are busted in the building? I saw you and Koromaru watching Family Cooking the other night. Why were you pretending to be asleep?"

All I wanted was to hear her talk, and the first thing she chose to talk about was me. It was this sort of shit that killed me. "I just wasn't in the mood to talk."

"I see..." Her little smile grew a little bigger in knowing. "But you were talking to Koromaru. You like him a lot."

"He's a good dog."

"He's very cute. He likes you too. More than the others, I think. Right after me, you're probably his favorite." She giggled lightly, placing her elbow on the bar so she could hold up her head with her hand.

"Tell me a story about you and Koromaru."

"Mmm... The other day, we were at the shrine, and some jerks were trying to steal something. Koromaru was really brave. Scared them off all by himself. He didn't even need to bite them. He looks really scary when he wants to." She looked a little sad, as she smiled up at me. It was a short story. It wasn't enough. I didn't want her to stop. I never wanted her to stop.

"C'mon, tell me more. You've gotta have more stories."

"Umm...I sleep a lot in school. Junpei's always asking me to give him answers. I've got Fuuka in cooking club. We make a lot of sweets and I keep them in the fridge in my room. You can have some if you want. In student council, I got to know a lot of people, but Hidetoshi most of all. He's head of the disciplinary committee. He defended me when a teacher tried to frame me. Rio's captain of the Volleyball team. She's a tougher one. A tomboy. Saori was part of the library committee with me, but she was getting bullied. She's gone now but we still talk on the phone when she's feeling lonely. She tells me she's made a few new friends but she still misses me. I met a monk in a bar. I think he thought of me as his daughter, but he's gone now too. He's trying to get his family back after he messed up his relationship with them. Then there's Theo. He's a...secretary kind of. He teaches me a lot about... cards." Her eyes seemed to wander as she listed the people that she knew. Names and activities that I would never be able to match or see. I wonder if she would miss me with all these people who loved her.

"Sounds like you're enjoying your days." I smiled, and I wished she'd laughed for me, just once. " You look best when you smile. So never cry, got that?"

"I...Senpai, what're you trying to say?" The smile was gone. Her face was a mask, devoid of any emotion but worry. She knew. She's a smart girl. Could probably feel it.

"...Just what I said." I couldn't look at her, and she didn't have anything left to say to me. Maybe, she'd felt that she'd used up all her words when she was telling me about her friends. "You're...something else, okay? I don't ever want to see you cry. I don't want to think I'm leaving you behind."

"What do you mean leaving me behind? Where are you going? What do you think is going to happen?" I could hear this chill in her voice, utterly devoid of life. It was like being stuffed into a coffin.

"I want you to forget about me, Minako." Her face didn't change but she looked away from me and just stared at the floor so I took my chance to keep going. "Forget about me, and move on. There's a bunch of other people waiting for you out there."

"Stop."

"I keep telling you what to forget and what to remember...What to want and to not want...I'm selfish, aren't I?"

"Yes...Yes, you are, so stop it." She was glaring at me. She knew what I was trying to say. "Stop telling me to do things that I don't want to do."

"As long as I'm already being selfish, I want you to do one more thing for me." I was rushing now, ignoring more of her words. I was running out of time. I was losing her.

"What is it?" She wouldn't look at me. She was staring at the table, speaking to an object that couldn't hurt her, trying to ignore the one that could. Tears were pooling in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She refused to wipe them away.

"You don't have to forgive me... But forgive everything else..."

"What are you talking about?" There was the smallest tinge of anger in her voice. "What are you going to do?" She was whispering, trying to keep herself under control. She was a machine, maybe even more than the actual robot standing in the living room. "What am I not going to forgive?"

"You'll understand later. It should be like this for a little while longer. I just want everything to be...normal..."

"Normal, huh..." She gritted her teeth, still refusing to look at me.

She watched the table. I watched the top of her head. My hand twitched uneasily. Part of me wanted to pet her but I knew it would be a bad move now. The air was heavy. She didn't say anything more to me, but the anger was gone. She just watched the table, as if the fire in her eyes could burn a hole through it.

"...Is it getting late? I forgot that I don't have my watch."

She sighed. "Did you lose it?"

"Yeah, I lost it somewhere. It was a shabby old pocket watch. I got it from a girl at the orphanage a long time ago...

"Oh? What was she like?"

"Hey, not tonight. I want to hear what you've got to say. You've got more stories up your sleeve right? Anything's fine."

"How about you tell me the story about the girl at the orphanage and I'll tell you any story you want to hear?" She seemed tired, but she didn't look like she wanted to leave either.

"Damn it...I don't know how you can always get what you want..." She didn't smile. She didn't answer. Maybe she was angry again. "Her name was Haruka Asahi. She was just another girl at the orphanage. Aki had Miki and I had Haruka. That orphanage was a shit hole. Kids would disappear all the time, and no one gave a shit when we were bullied. All the other kids were afraid of her because of some story, saying she was cursed. She got sick before the fire and gave me the pocket watch. Soon after, a lot of other kids got sick and died saying it was her fault. Even the nurses and caretakers were saying it. The fire happened the day she died, and you know the rest. Me and Aki never looked back."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know that the two of you had to go through all that..." She looked like she wanted to do something to make me feel better, but she didn't move. She just watched me with sad, tired eyes. She was digging her nails into her wrist.

"It's okay. So you'll tell me a story now?" I asked her. I was doing it too. That fake smile. I could see why she did it so often. It was so easy to fake it. Too easy.

Her whole body was tense but she was still smiling that fake smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Minato."

The smile slid right off her face. "How do you know about him?"

"When you were sick, you were calling for him in your dreams." I'd waited for a week. His name had been circling around my head for days. This was my last chance. I had to know. "Who is he?"

"No." She'd almost yelled. Almost. She was keeping her voice under control. A machine fixing her gears.

"...What?" I didn't register her answer. Not for a full three seconds. "Why not? You said you'd tell me."

"Consider it a lie. You said you were being selfish tonight. Now, it's my turn. You can call me a liar too if you want." She slid off the stool, walking to the opening that led to the stairs. I couldn't do anything. She was going to leave, and this would be it for us. I didn't know the words that would stop her. I wasn't even sure if I was supposed to stop her. It was over. "Good night, Shinjiro-san."

 **A/N: The story from the orphanage isn't mine. I stole it from Rewrite and Haruka Asahi belongs to the wonderful writers over at Key. Congrats to anyone who got the reference without reading this little note.**


	8. Finality

I'm not really good with my words. I had a lot I wanted to tell her but I could never make myself say it. Sometimes, I lie awake at night wondering if things would've been different if I just said it. Then I realize that's stupid. She died in my arms without any reason. I didn't see any of it coming. I wanted to tell her I loved her. But it's too late now. All of it. Too late.

September 30

She found my watch. I didn't even know she'd gone looking for it. She just walked up to me one night, and pulled it out of her pocket like it was nothing.

"..Hey... Come with me, okay?" This girl probably would've followed me to hell and back. That kinda shit was terrifying.

I took her to Naganaki Shrine so we could be alone. "Where did you find this?"

"The police station. All I had to do was ask Kurosawa and he let me claim it." She smiled as she watched me, her lips curved slightly in a mocking way. I wasn't in the mood for her jokes tonight.

"I see... I thought I'd be fine if I never saw this again... But I never imagined you of all people would bring it to me."

"Why not?"

"I didn't know you were in the lost and found business. I thought someone as busy as you wouldn't have time to look for something that was probably gone for good."

"It was important to you. I'd felt bad after our last conversation." Her eyes were closed. I remember that. She almost looked like she wanted to fall asleep. "It was unfair of me, so I thought bringing you back the watch would make things even. Does it?"

I opted not to answer her. She was too perfect. We would never be even.

"I bought you something a long time ago but didn't know if you'd like it. I was hesitating about if I should give it to you or not. I thought it'd look good on ya..."

I pulled the leather watch out of my pocket. I hadn't wrapped it. I never thought I'd actually give it to her. She didn't wear any jewelry. Didn't even have her ears pierced. I'd bought it after that night at the cafe but I couldn't grab the guts to give it to her. After our last conversation, I thought I'd never do it.

"Thank you..." She said softly, tying it around her wrist. I was right. It did look good on her. "Why did you pick a watch?"

"What?"

"You have a pocket watch, and now a wristwatch for me. It's...different. Most people can check the time on their phones."

"Well, I don't use my phone. It's normally Aki sending me stupid pictures anyway. Sides, time's important. We never know how much we have. A lot of people like to spend their time doing nothing. I guess... I want to know how much time I spend on everything, so I can save my time for the important things. Yeah... That's it..."

"Am I an important thing?" Her head rested on my arm. Almost the shoulder but she was too short to make it. This was good. It meant she couldn't see my face.

"...Yeah... You're a... really important thing."

We sat in silence for a minute before I told her the story about the first fight between me and Aki. It's a good story and an important one. He'd been a hero and an idiot. Beating me up and crying his eyes out. He hasn't changed at all from back then, even now. After everything is over. He's still beating things up when he's mad, and crying when he's sad. He's stupid, honest, proud, and a crybaby.

"Someone needs to be by his side." It had to be her. She was strong. Together, the two of them could've been perfect. They looked nice together too. That hurt a little.

"We'll be by his side. All of us." She whispered. "Me and you... Everyone at SEES."

"Yeah... I'll be counting on you. All of you. I ain't worried at all because I know you're with him. I'm leaving the rest to you." It felt like goodbye. Maybe she knew that because she didn't answer me. She just shivered. "Hey...The wind's starting to pick up..."

"I kinda want to stay here a little longer if we can..." She was offering me the option. We could stay if I wanted, and I wanted to. I'd of stayed forever.

"Aren't you cold?" She wasn't wearing much. Her uniform, a flimsy jacket, it wouldn't protect her from this wind.

"Yeah, a little." She pulled the jacket closer, but it didn't seem to help much. The useless action almost made me laugh.

"Hey, you're gonna catch something. C'mere..." I pulled her into my arms, catching her off guard. She gasped.

"Sepnai...?" I wrapped my coat around her, pulling her whole body onto my lap. She seemed surprised at first, but then she rested her head against my chest. She was so small, so warm and so cold at the same time. She was close. I wondered if she could hear my heartbeat racing.

"You're really cold." She whispered.

"It's because a tiny girl is stealing all my body heat." I retorted. I wouldn't tell her the real reason. Nothing would ruin this moment.

"I'm not stealing. My powers of seduction have made you willingly hand it over to me." She almost laughed. I could hear it with my chest.

"It's because you don't wear much clothes. Showing skin is cheating in the art of seduction. You gotta show them a little personality. Where's your skills, Arisato?" I refused to let her win tonight. She wasn't going to get away with making my heart race while she could walk away unfazed. It just wasn't fair.

"My skills are too much for the lone man. It would make his heart faint." I could feel her smiling into my chest. The cheeky devil. She was too good at this.

"Modesty is a virtue ya know." I couldn't think of anything else. The battle was pretty much hers.

"Virtue is my persona. Modesty is for the weak! I will use all the battle panties if it makes me stronger!" She threw her hands up into the air, nearly punching me in the face. It was a mess.

"Tch..." The only form of revenge I could imagine was petting her head. She hopped a little on my lap before snuggling herself deeper into my arms and chest. Her hair was all tangled up in her ponytail. It looked kind of like a bird's nest, actually. Not an ounce of girly charm. I pressed my lips to the top of her head and left them there. She didn't move.

"I have something to tell you." Those words are damning. If your girl ever says those words to you, be afraid. In fact, it might be better to cover your ears and run.

"Go ahead."

"Minato's my brother. My twin brother, actually."

"...What?" That wasn't what I expected. That hadn't crossed my mind at all even though it should have. With names like theirs.

"Minako and Minato. We were twins. He died on Moonlight Bridge with my parents... That night. They were taking us to Inaba. For a funeral. Our aunt and uncle had just died in a car accident. Funny, isn't it? Having my entire family die in a car crash while heading to a funeral for someone else who was in a car crash. Our parents had agreed to take in their daughter because no one else wanted her. After that night, Naoto and I were both orphans. The car hit something and flipped over. It kept spinning and when it stopped, the lights were bright green. My parents were dead. Minato was dead. Everything was covered in blood. I left the car and no one was on the bridge. It was the Dark Hour. Everyone who was alive was locked up tight in their little coffins. I passed out... When I woke up again, I was all alone. I've been alone ever since. If he didn't die that night, the one sitting in front of you right now, might be him and not me."

She was quiet for a long time. What do you say to the girl you like when she tells you about watching her family die? She'd probably been calling out to him for the past 10 years, waking up alone and feeling all of that shit all over again. "What made you want to tell me everything?"

"Because I loved my brother. And you remind me of him."

That was a little creepy, and a little comforting. I could live with her thinking of me as her brother. It wasn't a bad spot to be, just not what I really wanted. "What was he like?"

"Minato...? Well, he didn't talk much."

That night could've been enough for me. The moon was smiling for us. There were stars shining above our heads, and I held the entire universe in my arms. That night could've been enough, but she gave me more. The fool gave me everything.

 **A/N: Forgive this chapter for being short. It's pretty much all buildup. The next chapter is the extra scene in the moon social link. It's also going to be a somewhat graphic sex scene. Skip it if your morals don't allow you to read about pre-marital sex.**


	9. Frolick

**A/N: To answer Vangran's review, the epilogue will be a long conversation between Naoto and Shinji. I also recommend playing Trading Yesterday's Love Requiem as you read this chapter. It's the song that was playing while I wrote it and I think it matches this couple perfectly.**

I didn't believe in love. I wasn't good with relationships. I wasn't good with people, period. That's why this whole thing hit me so hard. In less than 6 weeks, she had me throwing everything I believed in out the door.

Girls liked pushing me around. It wasn't the first time. Mitsuru did, before I left. That was a mistake, an accident. The others weren't. I'd let them do what they wanted because I thought it would never matter. It was supposed to be a distraction from everything. I was wrong. It would matter with her.

October 2

That night, she'd snuck up on me. I was cooking in the kitchen. Nothing special, just a small dinner for the dog. He was waiting by my feet, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. She tiptoed up to me, silent as death, and wrapped her arms around me. I almost fell into the open fire.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed. I'd come close to screaming at her. Close. But I was too shocked by her arms squeezing around my ribs and chest.

"Let's talk. I'll wait for you to finish cooking." Her forehead was pressed to my back, forcing her words in the direction of Koromaru.

"Ju-Just hold on a minute!" I hurriedly finished the patties, pulling down my beanie.

I'd only laid down the dish before Koromaru carried it away. He was giving us some space. He was betraying me. I had no choice, but to face her. She looked ready to pounce any minute. The effects of her stunt had worn off, but I was prepared for anything.

"Haven't you wasted enough time on me? What more do you want?" I tried my best to sound angry but I couldn't with that face.

"I love you." Her face was passive. Not shy, just serious. I nearly choked. Just, choked on air.

"What?! D-Don't tease me like that!"

"I'm not teasing you. No more jokes." She shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving my face. "I love you."

"Stop saying it!" I clamped my hand over her mouth, looking over to the lounge. No one was watching us. They probably hadn't heard a thing. "Why just blurt out something like that?! Here, of all places?"

She pulled my hand down, holding it her chest. "We can go to my room, if it will make you feel better."

This girl was insane. My face was hot. So was the rest of me. I yanked my hand out of her grip. "I-I can't do that. I mean, you're... People are going to get the wrong idea."

"That just leaves your room then." She said it with a smile, in a playful way. She was teasing me. This couldn't be real.

"Y-You moron. I...I ain't a nice guy. I can't let you in my room. Don't you get it?"

"I know what I'm saying."

"No way. It's not gonna happen. You need to watch yourself. You can't say that kinda shit to me. To anyone. Go be with the others."

"Aragaki Shinjiro." I hadn't been able to look at her eyes at all this conversation, but using my full name had done the trick. My eyes snapped to hers. She was nothing but fire. When she spoke again, it was harder than stone. "I am in love with you. I want to be with you. If you tell me you don't like me, that's okay. We can still be friends. We won't talk about this again, but if you don't say anything, I'm going to go to your room tonight, and you will not stop me."

 _One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Silence._ She turned and started to walk toward the stairs. "Hey! Where are you going, you idiot! Wait!" I was nearly shouting. I turned to look at the others. No one moved an inch. They either hadn't heard me or were pretending not to. I chased after her.

She was already on the landing by the time I caught up. "Stop! Do you know what you're saying, you moron? Do you know what you're asking me to do?"

Minako ignored me, almost running up the steps. She rattled the doorknob but I'd kept it locked up most of the time. She took two steps back before ramming into the door with her shoulder. "Stop that, you idiot! You're going to hurt yourself. I'll open the door. Jeez..."

I did it slowly, hoping she'd give up soon, she didn't. She walked into the room, looking around at the emptiness of it. I closed the door behind her.

"So...Happy now?" I sighed. "You're always pushing me around all the time. You're just gonna ignore what I want, huh? Yeah, well, two can play that game."

I wrapped my arms around her chest. She sucked in a breath, shocked. She was probably blushing. I'd won tonight, just by hearing that. Just by feeling the heat from her body. All of it felt great. "This is your fault, you know. I'm all confused. You're all I can think about. Damn you. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Shinjiro-senpai... I-"

I let go, turning her around to face me. My hands felt hot. The only part of me that still touched her. "You get it, right? Go back to your room. This is your last chance."

She stood on her tiptoes, pulling me down by the collar of my coat. She kissed me softly, pressing her lips to mine for just a second before pulling away. Her lips were a breath, just millimeters from mine. "I'm not going anywhere..."

I chuckled and then sighed. I was an old man. I shouldn't have let little girls push me around like this. "You're a real piece of work, you know that...? I ain't holding back anymore."

"Bring it on..." She whispered. Her lips crashed onto mine. There was nothing soft about this one. Within seconds, she'd already pushed her tongue into my mouth, searching, digging, begging. Her hands had moved, shoving themselves into my beanie, grabbing handfuls of my hair. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist. It was all I could do to keep up.

I grabbed her thighs to steady myself, pushing her against the door. If someone was in the hall, they would have heard it. I prayed for it to be empty. Her hand reached behind her, locking the door with an audible click. We both knew where this was going. I moved my mouth to her neck, her shoulders. There would be hickeys in the morning. I don't think she cared.

"I love you." She moaned into my ear.

"Shut up, you idiot." I growled. Even with my hands squeezing her ass, she could embarrass me.

She reached down to my chest, pulling hard on my coat. "Put me down."

I did as I was told, reluctantly. She immediately unbuttoned the rest of my coat, pushing me onto my bed. I admit, I didn't see that coming."Aren't we moving kinda fast?

"Shut up, you idiot." She smiled, lunging at me. She landed on my lap. Her hands grabbed my wrists, pinning them to her chest. I shut up. Her lips were back on mine, hungry and searching.

Her grip was strong. I didn't bother fighting it. Breaking out of her grip would mean knocking her out of my lap. My fingers hooked into her ribbon, pulling it apart. Her jacket was the next to go. My fingers had ruined two of her blouse's buttons when she let go of my wrists, reaching down to my pants. She'd deftly undone the button and zipper when her knuckles brushed against my dick. She didn't stop with a brush.

I hissed. "Watch it."

"You're mine."

That did it. I pushed her over, flipping the position. She was splayed underneath me, her blouse was closed by just one button. I could already see her chest, her stomach, her underwear. Her skin was so hot to the touch. Every inch of her radiated fire. I wanted more.

I reached my hand between her legs, rubbing my thumb along the soft fabric of her underwear. She gasped and reached for my pants again but her arms weren't long enough. I'd moved out of her reach. I laughed at her failed attempt, inserting my index finger into the slit. Just a little. She was wet.

I tore at the last button of her blouse with my teeth. She'd have to fix it later. A necessary sacrifice. She wasn't wearing a bra. Did she know and plan all this beforehand? Sounded like her. I nibbled on her left breast. She squeaked, a little pain, a little surprise. I didn't stop. I moved from one side to the other, moving my tongue around the nubs. Her breaths growing faster, her moans getting louder. I pulled my teeth along her burning skin.

I could feel the moisture increasing beneath her skirt as I moved my tongue over her chest. As I pumped my fingers between her thighs. I could feel her walls constricting, wrapping around my fingers.

I moved back, kneeling before her like a knight to his princess. I pulled down my boxers with my pants, dropping them to the floor. She took off her skirt, her underwear, her blouse with the now-missing button. My beanie, her shoes and socks had disappeared long ago.

Before me sat this tiny, naked girl who'd forced her way into my room. Who I had let into my heart. She wanted me. Just me and no one else.

"Are you sure you want this? Your first time with me?"

"What makes you think this is my first?" She watched me, a smile, a challenge. I took it.

I positioned myself between her thighs. The tip of my dick just brushing against her clit. She was shaking, from my touch or from anticipation, I'll never know. One more glance, and I shoved myself deep inside her. She bit hard onto my shoulder, muffling her screams. That would definitely leave a mark in the morning. I didn't move for a minute, letting her adjust to the pain.

I moved my head back just an inch so I could look at her. Her eyes were clenched shut. She was still biting hard into my shoulder. Her nails dug into my back, waiting to claw at my skin. "Hey. Hey. Minako, look at me."

She did. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. I kissed her. Not hungry like before. Softly, with careful practice. She answered with lust. I moved my hips a little more, slowly a first, and then a little faster. She moaned into the kiss, moving her hips toward me. My hunger was back. "Harder," she whispered, wrapping herself around my waist.

The knight must always obey. I moved harder, faster, deeper, drawing more moans and more gasps. Her back arched in ecstasy. My hand ran over her stomach, grabbing her chest, heat on ice. She must've felt it. She shivered under my touch.

I could feel her walls constricting around me, squeezing me, begging me to cum. I was about to hit my limit. I could feel it. Fear choked me for a minute. Where did she want me to finish? What if I messed up now?

She was capable of reading minds. I'm pretty sure about that. "Inside." She whispered between moans. That did it. I exploded once, releasing everything inside her. I would have to clean the bed sheets later. Maybe buy her a pill or anything else she might need. All of it later.

She pulled me down to lay beside her, pulling my sweater over my head. I'd been wearing it the whole time without noticing. Seemed a little unfair after everything was over. I pulled the blanket over us, hiding her skin from the glow of the moon and the stars. She put her head on my arm, tracing the lines of my abs and chest with her finger. She kissed every scar she could find.

I didn't move for a couple minutes. Her lips were warm on my skin. Like a radiator.

"Shinjiro senpai? Are you still awake?"

"No. I'm asleep." She didn't say anything else and I sighed. "Call me Shinji." I pulled the clips out of her hair, freeing it over my bed. The pillow of it was tangled and messy. I ran my hand over the top.

"Shinji-san-" I bit her ear. "Ow... What was that for?"

"Just Shinji. None of that formal shit. You sound stupid."

She was silent for a moment, barely even breathing. I was scared that I'd hurt her feelings. Being romantic wasn't my thing. I wasn't good at it, didn't know how to deal with it. The panic was starting to build in my chest when she pressed her forehead to it. My heart stopped beating.

"You were my first, Shinji," She whispered.

I sighed again, pulling her closer. This girl drove me crazy. "I know, you idiot."


	10. Fall

I'm going to stop the story here for a minute. Aki volunteered himself to tell the next part of this story because I was unconscious for most of it. He's that stupid brother I was telling you about? Yeah, that guy. He's supposed to be here soon.

October 3

"Take care of her. I know you can do it."

I was annoyed. It was October. The air was cold, and it was the perfect weather to be running. He was ruining my morning workout with a secret meeting at Port Island Station. To make matters worse, he was saying a bunch of shit I didn't understand.

"What are you trying to say, Shinji?"

"I'm saying what I'm saying. Can't you listen?"

I punched him. He either didn't see it coming, or he didn't care enough to duck because it hit him square in the mouth. He stumbled back a few steps, but he was still standing. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Listen. She looks strong, but she's going to need someone to protect her. I know you like her too."

I punched him again. He actually did fall this time, against a short brick wall. It was surrounding a rectangle of hydrangeas.

No one was supposed to know about my feelings for Minako. I thought I was hiding it pretty well. I talked to her in school, but only when we were alone or it was just those annoying girls who didn't know her. Shinji didn't even go to school. It was supposed to be a secret and he was just saying it out loud in the middle of the street. That was a really crappy morning. "Shut up! Just shut up! I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to hide it. I see the way you look at her. I get it. Trust me. I do."

It was weird, seeing Shinji like that. He's always been pretty serious, but not like this. I never thought I'd hear him talk about a girl. Especially not Minako. It was just plain weird. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just…Look out for her. Make sure she's eating right, sleeping enough, not pushing herself too hard in Tartarus. Make sure none of those weirdos she hangs out with tries anything funny."

"It sounds like you're asking me to be her boyfriend."

He looked angry at first, but then it moved up to being jealous. I started to laugh. He liked her too. I didn't know about them at the time. I thought was going to be okay. It was supposed to be a fair fight. An even fight for the girl of everyone's dreams between brothers. That's how I thought of him. He was a brother. I was wrong about things being fair.

"Do you want to be with her?"

That stopped my laughter immediately. My face was probably red. "M-Maybe. I don't know." It was his turn to start laughing, and he laughed hard. It probably looked strange. Two teenage boys laughing on the street at Port Island Station on a Saturday when we were supposed to be in school. I laughed with him. It felt good to do something like this.

It took a few minutes and some funny looks from bystanders before we stopped. "Shinji. I don't know what you're planning, but don't do it. She can take care of herself. I don't need anyone looking out for me. The only one who needs help here, is you. So let us help you." I knelt next to him, offering my hand. This was the moment of truth and I was already sure he wouldn't take my hand.

He picked himself up off the ground, dusting off his coat. "Take care of her." He walked away without another word.

Shinji was like that. When things got tricky, he would walk away. He could drop everything he cared about in a minute if he thought it was the right thing to do. He did that when there was the accident with Ken's mom. He left when the orphanage burned down and I offered to stay with him. He was walking away now, when everyone at SEES was just starting to think he was a pretty cool guy. It was almost like he was afraid to be happy.

October 4

I should've known from the beginning. That night started off badly. Ken and Shinji was missing before the operation. That should've been enough. That should've told me what was going to happen but I'd forgotten. October 4 was the night Shinji had accidentally killed Ken's mom.

There were two shadows that night: Strength and Fortune. It was a long fight, with games of roulette that made the whole thing even longer. It wasn't until after the fight that I realized how important that night was. By then it was already too late.

Ken had taken Shinji to the alleyway behind Port Island Station. That was where his house had been before we destroyed it. It was where he had probably planned to kill Shinji. I don't know why I didn't piece it all together sooner. I was too late. I'd failed again.

I was the first one to make it. Shinji had been shot twice in the chest. Once because Strega felt like it and the second time to save Ken.

"Shinji, hey! Hang in there!" He was dying. There was blood all over my hands. His blood. I was freaking out, not knowing what to do. Everyone was shouting. What could I do?

"Ken... Why the long face? Isn't this… what you wanted? It's alright…Give yourself time…Let your anger be your strength." It sounded like a will. Like he was leaving us his last wishes. "You're still just a kid, Ken… You got your whole life ahead of ya... So don't waste it… Make it your own… Okay?"

"No…No…No…" I thought it was Ken. But he hadn't said a word. He was just watching, his eyes wide and empty. Everyone else was screaming, but Minako's was the only voice I heard. I hadn't noticed her at all before then. She was kneeling over him. That face would've been enough to scare me but so many tears were falling from her eyes. Her hands shook.

"Don't cry…Minako…This is how… it should be…"

"No… No! Shinji! I won't let you die!" She fumbled for her evoker, pulling it to her forehead. She was calling her personas. "Diaraharn! Please... please wake up... Why... Why isn't it working... Shinji! Wake up! Samarecarm! Recarmdra!

I could see the magic and life spilling out of her. Her spells were draining her, but Shinji didn't move a muscle. Junpei grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her side. "Mina-chan! It's not working! It's not...working...Stop!"

"Let go! Let go!" She kicked her legs in the air, trying to hit anything in her perimeter. "Don't _fucking_ touch me!" Everyone jumped back. Junpei let her go. She slumped noiselessly to the floor but she didn't move. No one had ever heard her screech like that before. It was alarming. It was almost enough to forget that Shinji was dying in my arms.

Fuuka recovered first. "The hospital…W-We need to get him to the hospital…"

"Y-Yes. Let's waste no time." Mitsuru had already pulled out her phone, but her fingers hovered over the number. "It's the Dark Hour…until it ends, the doctors won't be…"

"No…Then is he not going to make it?" Yukari.

Ken's screams rattled us all.

By the time we made it to the hospital, Shinji could no longer breathe on his own. The doctor's told us he was lucky to be alive. That there was almost no chance of him ever waking up. No one spoke a word that night. The next day, Minako was still smiling in class. I even heard her laugh.

October 5

I didn't stay for afternoon classes that day. The combination of everything that happened and seeing Minako laugh to her friends made me feel hollow. I don't know how she could do it. I went to go see him instead. He looked okay lying there. He seemed relaxed, almost like he was just sleeping.

"I had the usual for lunch. Ramen tastes a lot better when you're ditching class. Say something, will ya? Why are you always like that? You're so stubborn. You never let any of us help you. Put yourself in my shoes for a change..."

I thought I could hear him talking to me. It was so easy, imagining what he would say. Probably something like, _You're the stubborn one. You never listen to anyone else._

"I guess you're right. I was too obsessed with getting stronger… Ever since I lost Miki, all I cared about was getting stronger. I thought if I was stronger, I could protect anyone. But I couldn't. I was wrong… And now look at you what am I supposed to do if I lose you too? You can't leave me."

I took a breath, collecting my thoughts. The tears were coming and I couldn't control it no matter how hard I tried.

"Wake up Shinji… Snap out of it. We need you here. I can't protect anyone. Not Miki. Not you. Not even Minako. You didn't see her yesterday. She cried for you. She screamed and tore herself apart trying to save you. That last spell she tried, I've never even heard of it. I don't know how she can keep laughing after everything that happened."

 _Stop being such a crybaby. It's not your fault._

I stood up to go. I did my fair share of crying. It was time to go. "I've got things to do. Crying won't do anything, right?"

 _Finish this fight for me. You can do it._

"Yeah, sounds like you. Watch from here, Shinji. I'll take care of everything."


	11. Farewell

**A/N: I want to apologize for the long hiatus. I went on vacation in Hong Kong and when I came back, I'd completely forgotten about this story. There were only two chapters left anyway. The epilogue will be posted soon. I never got around to writing it. If you're still reading, thanks for sticking around.**

* * *

When I woke up again. Everything was over. Everything had changed.

March 3

I'd been in a violent crime. That's what the doctors told me when I woke up. I didn't remember a majority of the past year. They said it was a miracle I'd lived at all so I couldn't complain. My pocket watch saved me.

"So you woke up." Akihiko stood in the doorway, his blazer hung over his shoulder.

"No. I'm still asleep." I was trying to be sarcastic, but this was a good day. I was leaving the hospital. I started laughing. He started crying, fat tears spilling down his face. He was like a kid. "Everything's okay, you idiot."

"I thought you were going to die." He punched my in the shoulder. It didn't hurt as much as it should've.

"I won't die that easily. Besides, all this bed rest did me a lot of good. They say I don't have to take any more meds." I'd forgotten those pills were going to kill me. I'd forgotten everything.

"Shinji!" Minako ran into my room, panting. Tiny stature, pins in her hair, and ruby red eyes. She looked sicker than I did.

"…You…Who are you?" Her face was familiar, but I couldn't remember why.

Her eyes grew wide, surprised like a deer in the headlights. They moved quickly between me and Aki, judging the expression on our faces. She pressed her hands to her sides, her expression relaxed, even showing a small smile. "I...I'm…sorry… I think I'm in the wrong room. I will see you both at the dorms later, Akihiko senpai. " She bowed once before retreating out the door. It gave me a headache watching her leave.

"Who was that?" I turned to Akihiko. Something inside me told me I knew her. That it was important to remember.

"She's a girl who lives at the dorms. Really cheerful. I think you guys talked a little before your accident."

"She called me Shinji." I was still staring at the doorway, willing myself to remember. My head. My chest. Everything told me I needed to remember. There were other emotions too: regret, longing.

"Yeah. That was a little strange. Maybe she was looking for someone else named Shinji?" Akihiko shrugged, picking up my bag. "Let's go home."

I didn't see her that night.

March 4

I made it back in time for one day of classes. Graduation was tomorrow. It was kinda funny, really. Everyone looked surprised to see me. My classmates were whispering all around me, wondering who I was. The last day of classes was the first time any of them had seen me.

I saw her again in the hallway. I was walking with Aki and Mitsuru. They had pointed her out, saying she was staring at me. "It seems that Arisato would like to speak with you."

I looked to where she was pointing. The girl with the ruby eyes had clearly been staring. She smiled and waved when she caught our eyes before turning and walking away. Aki waved back. "What'd you say her name was?"

"Arisato. Minako Arisato. She's a fine student. It's her first year here, and she's always been at the top of her class."

I didn't answer her. Minako Arisato. Even her name sounded familiar to me, like I'd heard it a million times. I told myself I would talk to her later, but not right then. She was already gone.

I went in search of her after classes had ended.

"Hey." She was standing with a dog on the roof, watching the city. Her headphones were around her shoulders. The duo turned at the sound of my voice. Their eyes were both red, a strange pair on the backdrop of the sun setting over the city.

The dog ran to me, pawing at my coat. I bent down to pet him, the reflex surprisingly familiar. Did I know this dog too? He seemed to know me.

"Hello." Her voice was quiet, tinged with sadness that I didn't get.

"You look really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" It probably sounded like a cheesy pick-up line to her. She was pretty. She probably heard it often.

"Yes." She smiled. Her reply curt. All of that bothered me, like it always did.

"That's it?" I still didn't remember, but I should've. Those sad eyes should've been enough. "Most people usually say no or answer with how they know them."

She was silent for a minute. Probably debating whether or not to tell me the truth I knew was there without really knowing it. "Yes."

"You're a weird girl you know that?"

"Yes."

I turned my back on her and left.

March 5

Graduation Day. I'd tried pushing her out of my head, but it didn't work. I kept having dreams about her. I wanted to talk to her again later. I told myself I needed to know what was going on. I don't have dreams about girls. It didn't happen. Ever.

The auditorium was crowded. This was the graduation ceremony. She was a junior, but everyone was required to be there. I didn't see her around.

"This last year, I accepted an important responsibility as Student Council President." Mitsuru had taken the stage. She always looked like she belonged up there, in front of the spotlight. This would be the last speech she ever gave us. "When I first addressed you from this podium, I spoke to you all about seizing opportunity while you had the chance. Well, it must have been fate that intervened and gave me an important reminder of this. As many of you may know, my father unexpectedly passed away due to sudden illness…"

"Illness...?" She stopped talking, her face confused. That was rare. Mitsuru never stumbles during a speech. Something was wrong.

Akihiko stood up. So did three other underclassman. I knew them. What were their names? Iori. Takeba. Fuuka. Seeing them all together was what did it. I remembered. I knew them. My head was pounding. Graduation Day. Our mission. Shadows. Strega. Getting shot. SEES. Minako. Everything was rushing back to me. Where was she?

"I remember… Yes… Upon my father's death, I was set adrift in life… No longer will I run from the future. I will face it head on. In memory of my father's will. I am resolved: Free from doubt or hesitation. This is because I have such wonderful, such priceless friends! We swore to each other never to lose hope. No matter what tomorrow brings." They rushed the stage.

I didn't have time. I knew where she was. I needed to see her.

The roof was bright, and empty. She sat on a bench in the center, the wind playing with her hair. Aegis stood on her left.

"Minako!" I was wheezing, gasping for air. My crappy health was biting at me hard. I wasn't even sure she heard me, but she turned around slowly. Her face was pale.

"Shinji…?" She ran, throwing herself into my arms. I collapsed to the floor, too tired to hold her up. "Shinji…" She repeated.

"You shouldn't make a sick guy run like that, you know? But I guess it's my fault. It was pretty pathetic of me to forget about you."

She laced her fingers through mine, resting her head on my chest. Even with Aegis standing just a few inches away, it felt like we were alone. There was nothing on this rooftop but us and this moment. "It's okay… Wasn't your fault…" She sounded tired. Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"But I still felt the same way. Even when I couldn't remember you." It sounded like I was making excuses, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. Everything was over. The shadows and Nyx were gone. We could be together again. For as long as she wanted.

"I know." She reached up her other hand to caress my face, my hair. Her hand was cold. Colder than I could ever remember. "I knew you would never really forget about me."

"I've got one thick skull. Nothing could make me stop thinking about you. I had a dream about you at the hospital. You were crying and laughing." I smiled into her shoulder. She smelled like oranges.

She chuckled. "Maybe you're dreaming right now…"

I laughed. Her voice seemed to drown with mine. "This ain't a dream. You're really here…"

"Yeah…" She closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful, I almost thought she could be asleep. "I love you, Shinji…"

I could hear the others thundering up the steps. Aki was probably leading the pack. They'd be here any moment. I lifted her up in my arms and carried her over to the bench she had been sitting on earlier. She weighed practically nothing. Her head was still resting on my chest. Her right hand clung to my jacket. She was wearing my watch. "Those guys sure know how to ruin a moment."

"I'm so… happy you're here…" She was smiling, but she was also crying. This was how I always saw her in my dreams. This is how I remember her now when I dream about it at night. Small. Quiet. The smell of oranges.

"Me too, Mina… I'm glad I met you."

* * *

 **A/N: This is where the game ends. However, there will be a short epilogue detailing some things that happened a few years later. Again, if you're still reading, thanks for sticking around. I really appreciate the support.**


	12. From Now until Forever

**A/N: I lied. I've had this written out for weeks but never typed it. So sorry to my readers, though there probably aren't many of you left. Thank you for stick with me to the end.**

* * *

"She died in my arms. I didn't even realize it until she was long gone. She looked so happy." A took a long drag of a cigarette I knew I shouldn't be smoking. It was a coping method. I could hear her voice in my head telling me it was a bad habit and I should probably quit. If she was here, I wouldn't need it.

The girl who sat across from me was not Minako. I'd tried to find something but everything from her eyes to her voice held no familiarity. There wasn't any resemblance at all. If I hadn't known better, I would never have thought they were cousins.

Naoto Shirogane. Master detective, and the last surviving member of her family. Her parents had died in a plane crash. Minako's parents and her brother died on the way to the funeral on Moonlight Bridge. In the week before, her grandfather had also passed away. The wake was this morning.

"I don't understand. Why are you telling me this? Why are you here?"

"My friend told me your grandfather had died. That his funeral would be today. I wanted to meet you." That wasn't the truth, but I wasn't going to tell her. It would only scare her.

"You wanted to see if I looked anything like Minako onee-chan." She was smart. I guess that's what it meant to be a master detective.

"That wasn't the only reason. I didn't realize it until after she died. I didn't know anything about her. She came, made a mess, and left. Her favorite foods, her favorite color, the things she liked to do, her childhood, her family, nothing. I don't know a thing."

She looked at me with pity and that hurt. She felt sorry for me but more than that, she couldn't help me. "I remember almost nothing about her."

My hand closed into fists. I'd expected this. Naoto had been three when her family had died. She'd been whisked away to live with her grandfather but Minako had not been of the Shirogane clan and she was left to an orphanage to grow up alone.

We sat in silence. It wasn't awkward. A little sad maybe. "People often tell me I look like her brother. The two were twins but she looked like her father whereas I assume he looked like his mother. All who are in the Shirogane clan have blue hair and gray eyes. His mother was my aunt and my father's sister. They would often visit when we were children. They were both very loud and happy. I followed them everywhere. They were three years older than me and I remember thinking they were so intelligent. They would make riddles for me to solve."

"She liked to eat oranges and vegetables but didn't like milk. Minato liked fruit. Her favorite colors were pink and orange. His were blue and black. The both liked to play cards and listen to music without words. Minato was faster but Minako was stronger. She would always win when they wrestled but only when she could catch him. When I was being bad she would sit on me until he cried for her to stop." Her words were apologetic but also sad and nostalgic. I believed the things she said. There was no other choice. I held onto every detail like it was water in a desert. Everything was a piece of the girl I had lost.

"Is that it? There's nothing else?"

She cast her eyes to the top of the table that sat between us. We were underneath a gazebo in a floodplain. There was no one for miles in this rain. She didn't want to disappoint me, but there would be nothing else. What should I expect from childhood memories? "I'm sorry I can't help you."

I smiled. It was the best I could do. "It's okay. I get it. You were just a kid, barely out of your diapers. I shouldn't have forced that on you, but you've given me a lot to work with. I wouldn't have known any of that stuff if I didn't come out here to see you."

She felt sorry for me, but she was also sad over the loss of her family. Her entire being sang of pity and regret for a man who couldn't get over the death of a girl he thought he loved. **What a fool.**

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"What?"

"In your story. You never told her you loved her. Why?"

I replayed all of our memories, every word and moment. It didn't take long. One replay out of millions. I knew she was right before I even answered her. I never said it. Not once.

"I don't know."

"She would've wanted to hear it."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Any woman would want to hear those words from the man she loved."

"Including you?"

She hesitated, and there was a thousand-year-old story in that moment of hesitation. She was probably thinking of a man or a memory. I would never know which. "Yes. Even me."

Part of me wanted to hear her story. I wondered if it would end like mine. I doubted it. It's not every day a bunch of teenagers get the magical ability to enter another dimension and fight monsters to the death. I laughed but it sounded more like a bark. I was too old to be talking about this shit with an under aged kid.

"You should go all out when you tell that guy your feelings. I can see you like him so don't hold back or you'll regret it in the end.

"Like you?"

That hit me like a ton of bricks but I recover fast. "Yeah... Like me."

We looked at one another as equals. The two of us were alone. The ones we wanted were not by our side. Maybe if we had been a little more reckless, a little braver, the result would have been different. I was not a romantic. I was not a man of fancy words, but if I had said it, we might've hit a different ending.

She smiled and for a quick second I could see Minako's smirk. It was knowing, a little cocky, an unspoken soliloquy. "Sayonara Aragaki Shinjiro."

"See ya later, Naoto Shirogane." **_Farewell, Minako Arisato. You will always be…_**


End file.
